Wicked Lifeforms Evolien
This article does not cite any sources. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (February 2007) The Wicked Lifeforms Evolien (邪命体エヴォリアン Jameitai Evorian?) are the foes of the Abarangers in the Super Sentai series Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger. They are the Wicked Life Clan, that came from Dino Earth. They dwelled within a castle-like structure, the Invasion Garden (侵略の園 Shinryaku no Sono?). Contents hide 1 Dezumozorlya 2 The Dark Sect 2.1 Lije/Lijewel 2.2 Messengers 2.2.1 Mikela 2.2.2 Voffa 2.3 Armor of Darkness Holders 2.3.1 Geilton 2.3.2 Jeanne 3 Evoranger 4 Barmias 5 Feared Bakuryū 6 Wicked Lifeforms 6.1 Trinoids 6.2 Giganoids 7 Others 8 See also Dezumozorlyaedit Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (邪命神デズモゾーリャ Jameishin Dezumozōrya?) is the Evolien god, a parasitic entity that was held in the meteorite that crashed to Earth. When Earth was split, Dezumozorlya's essence was divided between the two earths, and took one being of each world as its host and transmigrated itself through the host's descendants. It is said that because of its very presence that war and famine broke out and some of its hosts have wreaked havoc throughout the course of human history. In the time of Abaranger, Mikoto held the essence of the inactive Earth-counterpart, and the Dezumozorlya of Dino Earth was originally the Tree of Life until it found a mobile host in Lije through Mahoro. But once Lije became Lijewel, Dezumozorlya entered a dormant state until it came in contact with its other half during the Killer Giganoid event. Dezumozorlya's goal is to assimilate all life, to that end it must obtain a new body and rejoin its other half in Mikoto even if it means killing both Mikoto and Lijewel in the process. When it was purged from Lijewel, Dezumozorlya sought stronger inhuman hosts, merging Mikela and Voffa as a temporary vessel to obtain BakurenOh as a new body and absorb Mikoto. But both attempts failed with the death of the other half and Dezumovorla's demise. To that end, Dezumozorlya re-entered the Tree of Life, using it as a medium to transfer its primal urges throughout the entire Garden Palace and remake it as its final body. From there, Dezumogevirus (デズモゲヴァルス Dezumogevarusu?, 49, 50) intended to invoke another 200 Days of Darkness on Another Earth. When Asuka rescued Mahoro, they were attacked by Dezumogevirus, who was formed in the image of what both Mahoro and Asuka feared: the Darkness Armor. Dezumogevirus was fatally injured by the Bakuryū combining their powers to kill it, but it attempted to take them down it. AbarenOh and MaxOhja seemingly sacrificed themselves to stop this, but were later revealed to have survived by burrowing underground. Dezumozorlya and his incarnations are voiced by Masaharu Satō (佐藤 正治 Satō Masaharu?). The Dark Sectedit The Dark Sect are the servants of Dezumozorlya. Lije/Lijeweledit Disciple of Dawn Lije (夜明けの教え子リジェ Yoake no Oshiego Rije?, 1-37, 47) is Dezumozorlya's childlike metatron, responsible for linking the two worlds and sending the Evoliens to Earth with a kiss. She was created when the Dino Earth Dezumozorlya entered Mahoro's body, using her child (who was also Asuka's) to serve as its host. But half of Lije's soul took a life of it own and became another side to her. Lije would eventually meet up with Mikoto, having feelings for him. She was later force-grown into an adult, Messenger of Dawn Lijewel (黎明の使徒リジュエル Reimei no Shito Rijueru?, 37-47), forcing her and her good side to physically separate. In her new form, Lijewel's powers increased with attacks like "Lijewel Bombardment Kiss" and "Lijewel Cross Illusion", and likes to say "Exquisite". After Dezumoryla was awakened, Lijewel was dormant until she refused to kill Mikoto. After forcing her back, Dezumorlya reconstructed her body into DezumoLijewel (デズモリジュエル Dezumorijueru?, 47) to fight the Abarangers itself. Through the combined power of all five Abarangers, she was rejoined with her good side and 'overpowered' Dezumozorlya, forcing it out. With Dezumozorlya removed, Lijewel regressed to her infant form. Asuka and Mahoro chose to rename her Mikoto in honour of Mikoto Nakadai, though she still possessed Lije's ability to travel between the two worlds which allowed for Asuka to travel back to Another Earth whenever he was needed. Lije is portrayed by Kasumi Suzuki (鈴木 かすみ Suzuki Kasumi?), while Lijewel is portrayed by Maki Ogawa (小川 摩起 Ogawa Maki?). Messengersedit The Messengers (使徒 Shito?, 2-48) are 2nd ranked servants of Dezumozorlya, they are master artists who create the Wicked Lifeform monsters using the Tree of Life's berries as the source of their power. Both of them were originally one amoebic entity that split into two and slowly evolved into their current state within the meteor that crashed into the earth that caused it to split into "Another Earth" and "Dino Earth". Thus, the two are most loyal to Dezumozorlya, putting its resurrection above everything else and sometimes compete to receive its favor. After losing Lijewel as a host, Dezumozorlya was intent on getting a stronger host: Bakurenoh. But until then, he remerged the Messengers into a new puppet host, DezumoVoorla (デズモヴォーラ Dezumovōra?, 47, 48). Both Mikela and Voffa were honored and proud to hold Dezumozorlya's essence in them. DezumoVoorla served to use the evil of humans to revive BakurenOh to serve as Dezumozoryla's new body while absorbing the Earth-Dezumozorlya from Abare Killer's body. But Mikoto managed to kill the Dezumozoryla within him, getting out for BakurenOh to be destroyed by the Bakuryū. An enraged DezumoVoorla enlarged, only to be killed by KillerOh while Dezumozorlya abandoned his joined-hosts to their death. Mikelaedit Creative Messenger Mikela (創造の使徒ミケラ Sōzō no Shito Mikera?): His full-name Mikela Von Engakin Metta Kutta Demosgorlya (ミケラ・フォン・エンガキン・メッタ・クッタ・デーモスゴーリャ Mikera Fon Engakin Metta Kutta Dēmosugōrya?), he creates the Trinoids from paintings using his three-colored paints. He is a painter and hates to make a creation when uninspired by his muse. He despises humans because he found their art and culture inferior. Long ago, prior to the invasion of Earth, when he created Saunaginnan he sealed the Trionoid away in a red orb out of fear of his creation's immense powers. With Voffa, Mikela eventually arrived on Earth for inspiration. He found a lot of muses at the zoo while using his Mikela Dictionary to suck in various electronics along with the Blueless Abarangers, Abare Killer, and Yatsudenwani. In the end, Mikela was remerged with Voffa to become a temporary host for Dezumozorlya after they had set the preparations to revive BakurenOh as Dezumoryla's ideal body. Mikela is voiced by Bunkō Ogata (緒方 文興 Ogata Bunkō?). Voffaedit Visionary Messenger Voffa (無限の使徒ヴォッファ Mugen no Shito Voffa?): He is a composer who creates the giant Giganoids from musical compositions using his piano. He is an amoeba that grew and evolved to take on a more humanoid shape. He likes to refer himself as a Maestro of Destiny itself and doesn't like his compositions to be heard until they are complete. He did start to like Earth pop music a bit during his visit to Another Earth. He and Mikela ended up being merged back into one to serve as a host for Dezumozorlya after they had set the preparations to revive BakurenOh as Dezumozorlya's ideal body. Voffa is voiced by Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣 秀成 Ugaki Hidenari?). Armor of Darkness Holdersedit Armor of Darkness (暗黒の鎧 Ankoku no Yoroi?): A suit of armor from Dino Earth that turns its owner into a monster bent on destroying everything in sight, passing to the one who defeat its wielder. It was because of Asuka that the armor came to Evolien hands by Geildon who defeated him, maintaining his freewill. Jeanne succeeded Geilton in wielding the armor before Asuka took it back to save Mahoro. To free him from it, Mahoro reassumed being Jeanne and teamed with Mikoto to take it. However, as Mahoro planned, as Asuka was defeated by two people rather than a sole individual, the armor dissolved once it bounded to Mikoto. By the finale, Dezumozorlya used Asuka and Mahoro's fear of the armor to recreate it as Armored Wicked Life Soldier (鎧の邪命戦士 Yoroi no Jameisenshi?, 49, 50), which was soon destroyed by Abare Yellow and Abare Black. Geiltonedit Darkness Messenger Geilton (闇の使徒ガイルトン Yami no Shito Gairuton?, 1-2): The first of the Evoliens to attack Earth, he was originally Mahoro's older brother Mizuho (ミズホ?). Like Mahoro, believing Asuka had betrayed them and must be punished, discarded his old name. He managed to defeat Asuka in battle and take possession of the Armor of Darkness. Once on Another Earth, Geilton led the attack with the Bakuryū and the Anomalogaris. But after his defeat, mortally wounded, he had Jeanne kill him so she can use the Armor of Darkness to fulfill their revenge on Asuka. Mizuho is portrayed by Masashi Kagami (加々美 正史 Kagami Masashi?). Jeanneedit Destruction Messenger Jeanne (破壊の使徒ジャンヌ Hakai no Shito Jannu?, 2-32): When Mahoro (マホロ?) and Mizuho entered the Garden Palace to end the fighting, she was tricked by Dezumozorlya into believing Asuka had abandoned her, and she became fixated on killing Asuka for betraying her. After killing Geilton, she used the Armor of Darkness whenever she needed to, though she became haunted by the past thanks to the Mysterious girl. After the explosion of the Anomalogaris II, Jeanne changed back into Mahoro. Mahoro is portrayed by Eri Sakurai (桜井 映里 Sakurai Eri?). Evorangeredit The Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger (邪命戦隊エヴォンジャー Jamei Sentai Evorenjaa?, 30) are really revived Trinoids 3, 10 and 11 resurrected as "Renaisse Trinoid" used to test Abare Killer in Abare Mode's powers. They wore colored scarfs and also use weapons much like the Abarangers, and can combine them into the "Evo Bomber." After introducing themselves, they say "Savage EvoGuts! Jamei Sentai Evoranger!" They even sang a parody of the Abaranger theme song about themselves until Abare Killer stopped them. They were destroyed by Abare Killer. Barmiasedit The Barmia Soldiers (バーミア兵 Baamia-hei?) are the Evolien foot soldiers and are evolved humanoid amoebas. At one time the Evoliens attempted to turn humans into Barmias with Wicked Life cells. Black Barmias are called Gelru, whilst the white Barmias are called Zolru. Feared Bakuryūedit The Legendary Feared Bakuryū CarnoRyutus & ChasmoShieldon were evil Bakuryū that intended to turn Dino Earth into an icy wasteland. However, Freezia's sacrifice sealed them into icy prison. But the Evoliens originally intended to control them, sending them to Another Earth, but Galvidi stole part of the BakuLaser from them. Once he obtained the other half, the Feared Bakuryū arrived to Tokyo in the movie. The other Bakuryū fought off the two in vain as Galvidi had them combine to form BakurenOh (バクレンオー Bakuren'ō, Blast Union King?, Movie, 48) by the command "Combine! CarnoRyutus! ChasmoShieldon!" (Gattai! Karnoryūtusu! Kasmosearudon!) BakurenOh could use its sword to slice off AbarenOh's drill-arm and use it as its own to form BakurenOh Twin Drill before the other Bakuryū forced it to give it back. BakurenOh was soon defeated by Killer AbarenOh, sinking into the bottom of Tokyo Bay until it was reawakened by DezumoVoorla, using the evil of humanity, to make it an ideal body for Dezumorlya. Soon it was defeated once again by AbarenOh and MaxOhja and sinks the bottom of Tokyo Bay then sealed. Bakuryū CarnoRyutus (爆竜カルノリュータス Bakuryū Karunoryūtasu?): A Carnotaurus, one of the Feared Bakuryū with the same attacks as Tyranno as well as a freezing breath attack. Forms the majority of BakurenOh: the head, body, left arm, and legs, and the blade of the Double Tail Sword. Detaches and donates his tail to another robo combination to add "Drill" suffix to the name, or with the Tyrannosaurus' tail, the "Twin Drill" suffix. Bakuryū ChasmoShieldon (爆竜カスモシールドン Bakuryū Kasumoshīrudon?): A Chasmosaurus, one of the Feared Bakuryū with the same attacks as Tricera as well as a freezing breath attack. Forms BakurenOh's right arm and shield and the handle of the Double Tail Sword. Becomes a right arm on another combination to add the "Shieldon" suffix, though this is never used in the footage. Wicked Lifeformsedit The Wicked Lifeforms (邪命体 Jameitai?) created as the result of using a Life Berry from the Tree of Life. Trinoidsedit The Trinoids (トリノイド Torinoido?) are human-sized Wicked Lifeforms, each is a fusion of an animal, plant, and object. They are designed and painted to life by Mikela via a life berry (it acts a heart) and when destroyed the berry lifts up into the air and they are resurrected as a giant. They didn't speak at all. Of the 23 Trinoids created, only number 12 (Yatsudenwani) survived. Most Trinoids have their number somewhere on their bodies. Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan (トリノイド第0号サウナギンナン Torinoido Dai Zerogō Saunaginnan?, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): sauna + unagi (eel) + ginnan (ginkgo). This Trinoid was created long before the others that appeared in the Abaranger series. Mikela sealed him away in a red orb because of his great power. Kazak resurrected him in order to bring back Dezumozorlya. He has the ability to resurrect the dead, but only when he is powered up. SaunaEelGingko was only able to revive a couple of Alienizers and Abare Killer (by accident). Killed by the teamwork of Killer Abarenoh and Super Dekaranger Robo. Saunaginnan is voiced by Kaoru Shinoda (篠田 薫 Shinoda Kaoru?). Trinoid #1: Dragondoran (トリノイド第1号ドラゴンドラン Torinoido Dai Ichigō Doragondoran?, 46): dragon + gondola + ran (orchid), this Trinoid had been hiding under the Earth since the Abarangers first appeared. Posing as a miracle-working fortuneteller, Ran Izumo (出雲 蘭 Izumo Ran?), Dragondoran's mission was to fashion a new body for Dezumozorlya to inhabit while selling off his wish-granting Master Ran Cards to the masses. Once hearing that Desumozoryla had awakened, he began to uses his cards to place people under his spell, using them as offerings to complete the creation of Dezumorlya's body. However, once blasted by the Superior Dino Bomber's Superior Dino Dynamite, it canceled the ceremony as Dragondoran enlarged and was killed by the combined powers of AbarenOh, MaxOhja, and KillerOh. Dragondoran is voiced by Masashi Taniguchi (谷口 賢志 Taniguchi Masashi?). Trinoid #2: Hirurindou (トリノイド第2号ヒルリンドウ Torinoido Dai Nigō Hirurindō?, 33): hiru (leech) + ruri (lapis lazuli) + rindou (gentian): Hiding on Another-Earth for months as martial artist Akimasa Satake, the Trinoid was given the task of gathering energy needed to create Dezumozorlya's body, using his leeche forks to steal an athlete's energy and convert it into lapis lazuli crystal. Hirurindou could then eat the crystals to power himself up. He used that trick on the Abarangers, obtaining his own Abare Mode while taking away their Dino Guts. However the Abarangers rage over Asuka's apparent death after Abare Killer taunts him enabled the three to summon their inner strength, the source of their Dino Guts, and overcome Hirurindou with Dino Dynamite. Killed by MaxOhja. Hirurindou is voiced by Masaaki Satake (佐竹 雅昭 Satake Masaaki?). Trinoid #3: Tensaichic (トリノイド第3号テンサイキック Torinoido Dai Sangō Tensaikikku?, 11): tensai (sugar beet) + sai (rhinoceros) + psychic. Posed as a human to set up the Great Genius School, offering to give people psychic power with his psychic carrots while making them into his slaves. He used his psychic group to fight the Abarangers, until Emiri destroyed the source of his power, knocking the others conscious before he was defeated by a combo attack of Emiri using AbaLaser and the other with the Dino Dynamite attack. He was killed by AbarenOh, only to be revived as TensaYellow (テンサイエロー Tensaierō?, 30) to form part of the Evorangers, but was later killed along with his teammates by Abare Killer in Abare Mode. Tensaichic is voiced by Bomber Morio (ボンバー森尾 Bonbā Morio?) and TensaYellow by Katsumi Shiono (塩野 勝美 Shiono Katsumi?). Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion (トリノイド第4号バクダンデライオン Torinoido Dai Yongō Bakudanderaion?, 3, 13): bakudan (bomb) + dandelion + lion, this was the first Trinoid to appear and to fight the Abarangers. Killed by AbarenOh. Bakudandelion is voiced by Tetsu Inada (稲田 徹 Inada Tetsu?). Trinoid #5: Hakkarasniper (トリノイド第5号ハッカラスナイパー Torinoido Dai Gogō Hakkarasunaipā?, 4, 13): hakka (mint) + karasu (crow) + sniper, this Trinoid seemed able to fly, but actually used magnetic levitation. He was sent to snipe/infect people with a strange virus, turning them into beings like himself overtime. After being injured by Abare Yellow, Hakkarasniper refocused on killing Ranru. Though he seemed to succeed before succumbing to the death blow from AbarenOh, Ranru had a bullet-poof vest on her person. Hakkarasniper is voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru (金丸 淳一 Kanemaru Jun'ichi?). Trinoid #6: Zakurobacuum (トリノイド第6号ザクロバキューム Torinoido Dai Rokugō Zakurobakyūmu?, 6): zakuro (pomegranate) + roba (donkey) + vacuum. He was originally created to steal the power from the Abarangers, but then found that he could also steal youth from beautiful women, turning them into old ladies. One of his victims was a famous popstar who was friends with Ranru. When it consumed too much youth it got a stomachache so Mikela had he eat the pomegranates on him to help digestion, boosting Zakurobacuum's power to where he could expel his feces from his nose in his Robakudan (ロバクダン?) bomb attack. Upon his death by AbarenOh, his remaining feces were teleported to the Invasion Garden Palace and buried Mikela and Voffa alive. is voiced by Kōji Tobe (戸部 公爾 Tobe Kōji?). Trinoid #7: Jishakunagengorou (トリノイド第7号ジシャクナゲンゴロウ Torinoido Dai Nanagō Jishakunagengorō?, 7, 13): jishaku (magnet) + shakunage (rhododendron) + gengorou (diving beetle). He placed tattoos of the letters N (representing north) and S (representing south) on people and objects to send them flying with magnetic power. It was because of his power that the Abarangers were scattered in different places throughout the world. While Ryoga remained in Japan in Nagoya, Ranru was sent to Gold Coast in Australia, while Yukito was sent to Moscow in Russia. However, during their second battle the Abarangers were able to fool him with fake tattoos as Jishakunagengorou was unaware that his magnetic power over them was lost due to the intense heat from the Earth's atmosphere when he had them scattered. When enlarged he had the ability to burrow himself underground. Killed by AbarenOh. Jishakunagengorou is voiced by Keiichi Sonobe (園部 啓一 Sonobe Keiichi?). Trinoid #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (トリノイド第8号キンモクセイカミカクシ Torinoido Dai Hachigō Kinmokuseikamikakushi?, 9): kinmokusei (yellow osmanthus) + ika (squid) + kamikakushi (spirit away). This monster had a cloak that could make him turn invisible and use his flower fragrance to send people who smelled it to another dimension. Thanks to Ryoga, every other person in that dimension helped Ranru and Sanzou to free them and destroy the source of it all, the flower on his right arm. Killed by AbarenOh Nagurus. Kinmokuseikamikakushi is voiced by Norikazu Shimizu (眞水 徳一 Shimizu Norikazu?). Trinoid #9: Bankumashuroom (トリノイド第9号バンクマッシュルーム Torinoido Dai Kyūgō Bankumasshurūmu?, 10): bank + kuma (bear) + mushroom. He could create mushroom head style magic wigs that increased the greed in a person, making them money crazy. His victims include Bucky Bonds, a famous American baseball player who is visiting Japan to have his back checked out by Yukito. Bankumashuroom could also use giant coins as weapons and could get stronger after hibernating. Killed by AbarenOh Nagurus. Bankumashuroom is voiced by Yasuhiko Kawazu (川津 泰彦 Kawazu Yasuhiko?). Trinoid #10: Sharkurumarguerite (トリノイド第10号シャークルマーガレット Torinoido Dai Jūgō Shākurumāgaretto?, 15, 16): shark + kuruma (car) + marguerite. People he shot with his Exhaust Cannon (排ガスキャノン Haigasu Kyanon?) become infected with a mysterious deadly disease with blue spots as symptoms. After picking petals off a large flower, he can break the minds of his enemies by forcing them to mentally encounter illusions of what they hate (Ranru hates natto for example) so they could fight themselves until he leaves the scenery, but apparently Ryoga was immune to it as he has nothing to hate. Once powered up by Mikela, Sharkurumarguerite could shoot water from his mouth or his Shark Tsunami Fuka Fuka (サメツナミフカフカ Same Tsunami Fuka Fuka?), a tidal wave attack that could've sunk the city. By that time, Asuka, Ranru, and Yukito overcame their illusions and defeated Sharkurumarguerite, restoring his victims. Killed by AbarenOh Slidon. Was revived as Sharkuru Red (シャークルレッド Shākuru Reddo?, 30) only to be killed by Abare Killer. Sharkurumarguerite is voiced by Junji Kitajima (北島 淳司 Kitajima Junji?) and Sharkuru Red by SATOSHI. Trinoid #11: Ayameganezumi (トリノイド第11号アヤメガネズミ Torinoido Dai Jūichigō Ayameganezumi?, 17): ayame (iris) + megane (glasses) + nezumi (rat). Planted irises grow on summon the East Asian rainy season to cause trouble. Defeated by the Super Dino Bomber, Ayameganezumi was killed by AbarenOh Slidon. Was revived as Ayamega Blue (アヤメガブルー Ayamega Burū?, 30), only to be killed by Abare Killer. Ayameganezumi is voiced by Kōichi Sakaguchi (坂口 候一 Sakaguchi Kōichi?) and Ayamega Blue by Yuuki Anai (穴井 勇輝 Anai Yūki?). Trinoid #13: Mukadenpansy (トリノイド第13号ムカデンパンジー Torinoido Dai Jūsangō Mukadenpanjī?, 22, 23): mukade (centipede) + denpa (radio waves) + pansy. Commissioned by Mikoto to help him in his game. while a Zolru posed as it, the real Mukadenpansy hid in the studio camera while using his power though the Vanity Princess show to make children disrespectful and dangerous by using the airwaves to transfer smaller versions of himself into them, giving them telekinetic powers. Mikoto later reveals that Mukadenpansy's true purpose was to teach the Abarangers that trusting others is a weakness, as both the Vanity Princess actresses and their sponsors were in were league with Mukadenpansy until they found out that the monster's actions affected them as well in due time. The Trinoid was defeated by the Super Dino Dynamite, with a delayed resurrection to attack both the Abarangers and Abare Killer as Mikela planned. Wounded by the KillerOh Nagurus Nokodon, the Trinoid was killed by AbarenOh. Mukadenpansy is voiced by Mantarō Iwao (岩尾 万太郎 Iwao Mantarō?). Trinoid #14: Haematsu (トリノイド第14号ハエマツ Torinoido Dai Jūyongō Haematsu?, 25): hae (fly) + ema + matsu (pine). The first of Mikela's creations after his visit to Another-Earth. Goes off granting wishes, tricking people into giving it Ema. Until he grants the wishes of the Ema, any injury he gets is transferred to the wish-maker. When Akio made his wish to have the games cancel, Haematsu fulfilled that wish by destroying the school. But with a combination of craftiness and patience, the Trinoid was killed by AbarenOh and died knowing he didn't fulfill the wish at all after he declared it fulfilled. Haematsu is voiced by Dai Matsumoto (松本 大 Matsumoto Dai?). Trinoid #15: Tsuribakatsuolive (トリノイド第15号ツリバカツオリーブ Torinoido Dai Jūgogō Tsuribakatsuorību?, 26): tsuribaka (fishing fool) + katsuo (bonito) + olive. Created to fishes people on Another-Earth, turning them olives for the Evoliens to eat. He even kidnapped Koitarou of the anime Tsuribaka Nisshi. His attacks were the Bonito Missiles (カツオミサイル Katsuo Misairu?), shooting fishes from his mouth, and the Katsuo no Tataki (カツオの叩き?) beating attack. Uses the olive jar as a shield until anime character Hama-chan jumps out of the TV and takes the jar away. Without his trump card, Tsuribakatsuolive tried to run, but is blasted by the Super Dino Dynamite. He was soon killed by AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru in a sashimi-themed attack. Tsuribakatsuolive is voiced by Hironori Miyata (宮田 浩徳 Miyata Hironori?). Trinoid #16: Tsutakotatsu (トリノイド第16号ツタコタツ Torinoido Dai Jūrokugō Tsutakotatsu?, 27): tsuta (ivy) + tako (octopus) + kotatsu. Able to switch its victims' minds with its tentacles. As a result, Ryoga and Yukito's minds were switched, which also prevented them from transforming due to the misalignment of their Dino Guts. In their next encounter, the Abarangers were able to trick Tsutakotatsu into restoring Ryoga and Yukito by making him think that they were already restored with one of Ranru's inventions. However, when enlarged he was able to switch Tyranno and Tricera's minds preventing AbarenOh from fighting at full strength. Tsutakotatsu took advantage of this until Abare Killer got in the way to steal the Abarangers' Burstosaur in their current condition. Killed by KillerOh. Tsutakotatsu is voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai (桜井 敏治 Sakurai Toshiharu?). Trinoid #17: Shohousenkameleon (トリノイド第17号ショホウセンカメレオン Torinoido Dai Jūnanagō Shohōsenkamereon?, 28): shohousen (prescription) + housenka (balsam) + chameleon. Kidnapping brides, he intended to use them to presenting an ideal wife for Dezumozorlya to enter into. Defeated by an enraged Abare Black in Abare Mode, Shohousenkameleon was killed by AbarenOh Veilus. Shohousenkameleon is voiced by Kan Tanaka (田中 完 Tanaka Kan?). Trinoid #18: Rakkopiman (トリノイド第18号ラッコピーマン Torinoido Dai Jūhachigō Rakkopīman?, 29): rakko (sea otter) + copy + piman (bell pepper). Able to copy weapons and voices, he was sent to retrieve Lije. Attacks with the Green Pepper Bomber (ピーマンボンバー Pīman Bonbā?) and the Shellfish Shuriken (貝手裏剣 Kai Shuriken?). Brutally defeated by Abare Killer in Abare Mode and killed by AbarenOh Veilus. Rakkopiman is voiced by Kōichi Tōchika (遠近 孝一 Tōchika Kōichi?). Trinoid #19: Hagetakalychee (トリノイド第19号ハゲタカライチ Torinoido Dai Jūkyūgō Hagetakaraichi?, 35): hagetaka (vulture) + takara (treasure) + lychee. Sent to obtain the Devil's Stone, a piece of the meteorite that hit Earth, from the museum. Using his Lychee Bomber (ライチボンバー Raichi Bonbā?), he strips Ranru of her power as Abare Yellow, only for his attack to be used against him. After a chase and being duped by Ranru in various guises, he used Asuka's ring to exchange for the Devil's Stone, unaware that Yukito booby-trapped it. With the stone destroyed, the Trinoid was intended to kill the Abarangers until he was defeated by Asuka in the Armor of Darkness. Killed by StyracoGarry. Hagetakalychee is voiced by Nozomu Sasaki (佐々木 望 Sasaki Nozomu?). Trinoid #20: Rougirafflesia (トリノイド第20号ルージュラフレシア Torinoido Dai Nijūgō Rūjurafureshia?, 38, 39): rouge + giraffe + Rafflesia. She was sent to make women "beautiful" with her Rouge Magic (ルージュマジック Rūju Majikku?), turning them into rafflesias so that humans would lose their ability to repopulate and died out. After being wounded by Asuka in the Armor of Darkness, Rougirafflesia retreated and was healed in a powerup that lets her shoot her Rouge Magic in fireworks-like Gorgeous Rafflesia Spark (ゴージャスラフレシアスパーク Gōjasu Rafureshia Supāku?) to affect more women. Defeated by Abare Max and killed by the MaxRyuoh. Rougirafflesia is voiced by Yuriko Yamaguchi (山口 由里子 Yamaguchi Yuriko?). Trinoid #21: Reindeasanta (トリノイド第21号レインディアサンタ Torinoido Dai Nijūichigō Reindiasanta?, 41): reindeer + asa (hemp) + Santa Claus. Posed as a Santa Claus, he gives presents to humans that contain wicked-life cells that turn them into Barmia. But this plan was set up by the Messengers to find the Another-Earth host of Dezumozorlya who already possesses the cells. Asuka was able to discover that Dino Guts could restore the victims, after Mai, who was previously affected, was restored when her Dino Guts awoke when she saw the other Abarangers in trouble and cheered them on. The Abarangers were then able to cure the other victims with the Dino Guts and support from the families and friends of the victims. Reindeasanta's attacks include Red Nose Beam (赤鼻ビーム Akahana Bīmu?) and Sacking (箱詰め Hakozume?). Though killed by Maxryuuoh, Reindeiasanta's final present was given to Mikoto, revealing him to be the other host of Dezumozorlya. Reindeasanta is voiced by Hidekatsu Shibata (柴田 秀勝 Shibata Hidekatsu?). Trinoid #22: Nanakusarumba (トリノイド第22号ナナクサルンバ Torinoido Dai Nijūnigō Nanakusarunba?, 45): nanakusa (seven herbs) + saru (monkey) + rumba. This festive Trinoid is created to celebrate the revival of Dezumozorlya, and his only offense is in his Nikkō Brutal Monkey Attack (日光凶悪猿攻撃 Nikkō Kyōakuzaru Kōgeki?) and explosive new years envelopes. He uses his Rumba Beam (ルンバビーム Runba Bīmu?) to turn people into new years items while making them dance the rumba. The Aba Red, Abare Black, and Abare Yellow were hit, only to be restored by Yukito's talents. The Abarangers used the Trinoid's love for rumba against him and blasted him with Super Dino Bomber, restoring everyone back to normal. Once enlarged, Nanakusarumba uses his dancing to shake the city until the Abaranger use shinto music to stop his rhythm and get AbarenOh out, though he was defeated by the Seven Spring Herbs Flash (春の七草フラッシュ Haru no Nanakusa Furasshu?) finisher. But the attack took a lot out of both the Burstosaur and Nanakusarumba. But the Burstosaur were restored to full power by eating seven spring herb porridge and reformed AbarenOh to destroyed the tired out Trinoid. However, Nanakusarumba's actions were a mixed blessing as he made everyone good at what festive thing they were changed into. Nanakusarumba is voiced by Hideyuki Umezu (梅津 秀行 Umezu Hideyuki?). Trinoid #23: Alohibiscuskunk (トリノイド第23号アロハイビスカスカンク Torinoido Dai Nijūsangō Arohaibisukasukanku?) (CD Special): aloha + hibiscus + skunk. Killed by AbarenOh Nokodon Fire. Alohibiscuskunk is voiced by Rikako Aikawa (愛河 里花子 Aikawa Rikako?). Giganoidsedit The Giganoids (ギガノイド Giganoido?) are giant sized Wicked Lifeforms, monsters that are giant from the beginning. They are "composed" by Voffa and are named after classical music pieces. Giganoid #1: Fate (ギガノイド第1番 運命 Giganoido Dai Ichiban Unmei?, 5, 8): This creature used giant dice as weapons and could use in its Fateful Teleportation (運命のテレポート Unmei no Terepōto?), teleporting objects such as buildings or itself to other places. Damaged Brachio's neck which prevented the Abaranger from using their Burstosaur partners. Despised clock music. Yukito took advantage of this weakness to help heal Brachio in a trap that he had some government agents help set up for him. Fate was killed by AbarenOh when it rewrote the dice to have Fate be a victim of its own skill, leaving itself open for the final attack. Another was created, only to be destroyed by Hero. Giganoid #2: Hero (ギガノイド第2番 英雄 Giganoido Dai Niban Eiyū?, 8): Created by Voffa in the image of the popular children's television character Igrec the Galaxian (possibly inspired by Ultraman) so that Jeanne could steal the children's dreams when they despaired when they saw their hero was a phony, destroying their hopes and dreams. Killed by Abare Black with the Dino Thruster. Hero is voiced by Hiroyuki Shibamoto (柴本 浩行 Shibamoto Hiroyuki?). Giganoid #3: Clock (ギガノイド第3番 時計 Giganoido Dai Sanban Tokei?, 12, 13): Clock-based. Has a habit of eating memorial buildings. Sent the Abarangers (minus Abare Black) to the Edo period in Kyoto with its Time Slipper (タイムスリッパー Taimu Surippā?) attack, until he was forced to pull them back to prevent the Evolien from disappearing due to the Abarangers' presence in the past. Killed by AbarenOh Nokodon. Giganoid #4: Resurrection (ギガノイド第4番 復活 Giganoido Dai Yonban Fukkatsu?, 14): A Gignoid created from the fossilized remains of a new species of giant theropod dinosaur, the Abare saurus. It possessed incredible strength with the ability to expel a miashma from his jaws and could regenerate severed body parts. At first, Ptera and Ranru refused to fight Resurrection because it was a dino and was the dream of Denjiro Tatsuyoshi it founder. But the two soon were forced to fight the monster while Denjiro sacrificed his dream for the good of all. It was stopped in its track by Denjiro's words as AbarenOh ended the Abare saurus Giganoid by targeting the only part of its body not covered in bone. Giganoid #5: Hunting (ギガノイド第5番 狩 Giganoido Dai Goban Kari?, 19, 20): Based on an anchor and various weapons, using its Shining Arrow (シャイニングアロー Shainingu Arō?) attack. Killed by AbarenOh Rokkiru, and is later brought back in a new form, La Chasse Chapter 2 with a new gun weapon. It was killed again by KillerOh. Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (幻のギガノイド うっかり者 Maboroshi no Giganoid Ukkarimono?, Movie): A Giganoid created by Voffa to obtain the Fearsome Burstosaur. However, by the time it was completed, Lije told him it is no longer needed. Voffa, refusing to accept that he wasted his time, vainly attempting to have his creation appear on the "Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost" movie that followed by force if needed. Giganoid #7: From the New World (ギガノイド第7番 新世界より Giganoido Dai Nanaban Shinsekai Yori?, 24): Created from the electronics expelled from the Mikela Dictionary to cover the Messengers' Escape. Killed by the KillerOh and AbarenOh Veilus. Giganoid #8: Jupiter (ギガノイド第8番 ジュピター Giganoido Dai Hachiban Jupitā?, 34): Planet-based, a large robotic creature with a model of Jupiter on its torso that acted as a virus to infect the Central Space Control Center, using its systems to alter Jupiter's structure into a sun and have it crash into the Earth. Driven out of the space center by Abare Yellow and Abare Blue and then killed by MaxOhja. Giganoid #9: Miracle (ギガノイド第9番 奇跡 Giganoido Dai Kyūban Kiseki?, 36, 43): Phoenix-like beast that feed off the desires of people. It could blast lasers out of its eyes and create Illusions such as putting people in a trance based illusion while he possessed a ship and creating a duplicate of MaxOhja. Killed by AbarenOh. It was brought back by the Killer Giganoid and was once again killed by AbarenOh. Giganoid #10: Tragic (ギガノイド第10番 悲劇的 Giganoido Dai Jūban Higekiteki?, 37, 43): Tree-based. It posed as a church while using illusions to lure parents away from their children with it saddening Tragedy Smoke (悲劇スモーク Higeki Sumōku?), so that the parents would care for it instead. Killed by the MaxRyuoh. It was brought back again by the Killer Giganoid and killed by KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru. Giganoid #11: Immortal (ギガノイド第11番 不滅 Giganoido Dai Jūichiban Fumetsu?, 42, 43): A giant-like warrior designed after KillerOh's data and with counters to existing Burstosaur combinations at that time with its Eternal Archery (エターナルアーチェリー Etānaru Ācherī?) attack. Mikela and Voffa tricked Mikoto into thinking they made a "Killer Giganoid" for him to control in place of his Burstosaur deserting him. But in reality, once he was inserted into the Giganoid, Immortal's purpose was to draw out the Dezumozorlya inside him. From there, Immortal would fused into the Tree of Life, scattering it's the Evolien influence worldwide. To ensure that, it brought back Giganoids #9 and #10. Killed by Great AbarenOh. Othersedit Fortress Lifeform Anomalogaris (要塞生命体アノマロガリス Yōsai Seimeitai Anomarogarisu?, 1, 2, 31, 32, 49, 50): The Anomalocaris-like Evolien spaceships, they played a big part in the 200 Days of Darkness that turned DinoEarth into a barren desert world. The first Anomalogaris arrived on Earth piloted by Geilton, only to be destroyed by AbarenOh. The Anomalogaris II (アノマロガリス二世 Anomarogarisu Nisei?, 31, 32) piloted by Jeanne arrived with the Barugigenia. It soon self-destructed after Jeanne destroyed the controls during her final fight with Asuka. By the finale, DezumoGevalyus unleashed an armada of Anomalogaris to reenact the 200 Days of Darkness on Another-Earth. But once DezumoGevalyus was defeated, the Anomalogaris were destroyed. Unstoppable Connection Lifeform Ballugigenia (暴走連結生命体バルギゲニア Bōsō Renketsu Seimeitai Barugigenia?, 31, 32): This Hallucigenia-like assault vehicle is created by Voffa and comes out from Anomalogaris II, the Evolien Mothership. The Ballugigenia could separate its connected parts into several jet aircraft. It couldn't even be stopped by Brachio, leaving AbarenOh with a tough fight. It was soon destroyed by Styracosaurus and DinoCarry. Hexanoid Hanabikinikibeenus (ヘキサノイド・ハナビキニキビーナス Hekusunoido Hanabikinikibīnasu?, Movie): hanabi (fireworks) + bikini + nikibi (pimple) + bee + nasu (eggplant) + Venus. An assassin created by Mikela and sent to kill Garuvidi and retrieve the BakuLaser, freezing Emiri with her Venustinger (ビーナスティンガー Bīnasutingā?) beam until the end of the film's ending credits. She used her various bees to shrink Yukito and unintentionally created clones of Ranru. Though her body was immune to outside attack, the small Abare Blue defeated her from the inside out. After her defeat, the Life Berry could not enlarge her since she's made from 6 components instead of the usual 3. Hanabikinikibeenus is voiced by Yumi Takada (高田 由美 Takada Yumi?). Dimensional Drifter Galvidi (次元の流れ者ガルヴィディ Jigen no Nagaremono Garuvidi?, Movie): A rouge who stole the Bakulaser from the Evoliens, posing as Princess Freezia to use the Abaranger to restore the weapon so he could control BakurenOh. After BakurenOh was defeated, Galvidi was killed by Aba Red with the BakuLaser. Galvidi is voiced by Toshio Furukawa (古川 登志夫 Furukawa Toshio?). KillerGhost (キラーゴースト Kirāgosuto?, 30-31): A monster-clone created by Mikoto using a LifeBerry, modeled after Abare Killer in Abare Mode, with Mikoto speaking through the monster. KillerGhost was so powerful it managed to capture 5 of the Burstosaur, as part of Mikoto's sick game: The Abarangers had to destroy Killer Ghost or their friends were going to be melted down. But the Burstosaur managed to withstand the heat so Mikoto decides to place them all under his control unless the Abarangers defeat KillerGhost. However, Killer Ghost proved to be strong enough to defeat the Abarangers until the StyRiser was activated and Abare Max killed the monster just in time. Lijewel later created her own version of KillerGhost: Lijewloid KillerGhost II (リジュエロイド・キラーゴーストII世 Rijueroido Kirāgosuto Nisei?, 40), having more power than the previous one and serving as a medium for her voice. Abarenoh with a DinoGUTS power-boost was able to defeat him, but he had survived with Abare Black arriving after being freed from the Armor of Darkness to destroy the monster. See alsoedit hide v t e Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger Abarangers Evolien VS Hurricaneger Dekaranger VS Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters Power Rangers Dino Thunder Categories: KaijuSuper Sentai charactersTelevision supervillains